


the sun comes up in the morning

by hyejuulers



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, hanahaki, im sad, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejuulers/pseuds/hyejuulers
Summary: 2jin hanahakibottom text





	the sun comes up in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> title from "pluto" by kip kip kip on soundcloud

it started kinda suddenly. guess one day it just happened. you know. the petals, the thorns, the flowers. and it’s all because of hyunjin’s stupid, stupid crush.

heejin dms her posts that remind her of hyunjin. it’s really quite nice. you know, to know that someone’s thinking of you. that they spend the time to look after you and check up. that they send you stuff that they think is funny and that you’d enjoy. questions like “do you ever think that robots would ever want to know what scratching an itch feels like?”. she finishes all of hyunjin’s vine references and she doesn’t think that she can get anyone better than that. she finds heejin’s obsession with flowers adorable, and she can’t help but grin whenever heejin goes off about a tangent about her “plant of the week”. because of course a girl like heejin would have a “plant of the week”.

hyunjin can still remember when it started. they were just after school, in the library. they hadn’t even been doing work. just talking about everything, and yet nothing important. laughter rang throughout the quiet environment, and they had been shushed multiple times by the librarians. hyunjin had eventually been kicked out, but since heejin couldn’t bear to leave her all alone, she stepped into the foyer with her. heejin sat on a table that was a bit too tall for her, and scooched back into a more comfortable position, knocking her yellow beanie onto the floor. hyunjin felt an itch in her throat. of course, she had just brushed it off. probably allergies, right? it was spring, after all; nothing of harm. right? a cough later, and the sensation disappeared.

yeet. it was only the beginning. hyunjin had reluctantly detached herself from the other girl, and got home. guess the lack of her made it worse. she hacked and choked in the bathroom for a worrying amount of time. there it was. on her hand. a single, white, delicate petal. hyunjin grimaced, but forced a smile to herself. the irony of this was not lost on her. she was sure heejin could probably figure out the species if she saw the petal. hyunjin was determined to not let that happen. what’s more embarrassing than having a crush on your best friend?

it was only the first stage; she still had time. sure, there’s surgery to get rid of it, and the sooner, the better. she’s not strong enough. she can't give up her memories and feelings for her, even if it’s unrequited. this is stupid. hyunjin’s stupid. is she seriously dying for her? hyunjin’s face contorts again. dying. she’s pretty sure she’s not ready to handle the gravity of that word.

the next day, she met her in their shared study. they goofed around for the entire period, balancing the fruit that hyunjin sneaked from breakfast. the oranges and apples toppled every time hyunjin banged her leg gently under the table, and heejin would gently slap hyunjin’s thigh before concentrating on her task once more. hyunjin was absolutely enamored with heejin’s side profile, and her mouth became dry imagining what her lips would feel like. she ducked down, face red, and rummaged in her backpack for some water. hyunjin pulled a crumpled plastic water bottle out, and the teacher in charge glared at her for her shaky hands accidentally crunching the bottle some more.

thank goodness heejin didn’t notice.

after some more failed attempts to recreate the leaning tower of pisa with the foods, the bell rang. hyunjin hadn’t done any of her science homework. they walked to lunch, and heejin offered to take her bag so that she could put it where we normally sat. hyunjin saved their spot in the line. she coughed again. two petals and a bead of blood. they were tinted pink.

if, you know, she wasn't dying, this would be pretty aesthetic.

heejin hopped back in the lunch line with her again. hyunjin pretended to dust her pants so that she could drop the offending plant material. she stepped on it innocently, grinding it with her foot on the tiled floor, and wiped her hand on her faded pink t-shirt.

this only happens when love is unrequited. it felt like a vine was constricting her throat and lungs. it was getting harder and harder to do everyday things like stand up or sleep comfortably.

the next day flashed by. how are you supposed to function while you're worrying about when you'll die? die. that’s an unpleasant word. of course, like any good student, hyunjin had joked about wanted to die because of the stress and work she was put under, but the real thing? never seeing heejin again? never hearing her melodious voice, her words dancing and swimming in her mind, different flowers and plants floating through her skull? she felt another pang in her heart.

after seeing her leaving, three petals and an ugly splotch of blood appeared on her hand. it was getting harder and harder to hide this stuff.

just put it in your pocket and empty it at home. just put it in your pocket and empty it at home. just put it in your pocket and empty it at home. how long would she need to do this?

then, she choked up an entire flower. hyunjin’s chest tightened and it wasn't because of the petals growing in her ribcage. this was getting serious. it was only a matter of time now.

heejin was worried about her. she would look deeper into her eyes, and hyunjin usually shifted her gaze uncomfortably. she knew that the pained girl was hiding something, but she also knew that hyunjin would share it at her own pace. her long bouts of energy relating to plants dwindled down, slowly, like dew falling off of a leaf.

even if hyunjin wanted to tell her, how would she go about it? “hey, uh, just wanted to let you know i’ve been coughing up various forms of flora because i fell for you like an idiot?” absolutely not.

heejin noticed that the girl that was once teasing her over nothing was excusing herself to go to the bathroom during class, and hyunjin had never done that. she would rather skip class to go to the coffee shop two blocks away than go to the bathroom that eternally smelled like sadness and artificial cleaning products.

hyunjin was tardy once or twice, and that had never happened. she couldn’t bear to go to tardy detention. she was less upbeat, made fewer vine references. of course she knew something was wrong. it was killing heejin, and hyunjin remarks bitterly it was killing her too (literally).

every day was the same thing over and over again. trudge through school, try not to let anyone know, and dump all the stuff that hyunjin coughed up into a trash bag. life sucked.

it sucked even more when the third stage came. thorns were literally sprouting out of hyunjin’s arms, painfully and with a lot of blood. not only flowers, but the stems too. even though the heat would be unbearable, hyunjin wore jackets.

and you know what else was unbearable? her worried glances and forced laughter.

 

epilogue

 

"i wish i could have just talked to her one more time. i should have told her that i loved her.”

just then, heejin begins coughing.


End file.
